Greenflight
by Caprichoso
Summary: Mash together two bundles of unbridled enthusiasm, and what do you get? Not always what you might expect. A collection of BBStar oneshots.
1. Kisses

**AN:** This was the first thing I ever wrote pairing Beast Boy and Starfire. It was originally requested by someone on Tumblr as a kiss in a closet, but I was only coming up with angst for that, and I wanted the first real thing I wrote for this pairing to be as joyous as they are. Hence, no closet, but there's certainly some kissing.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but I'd totally smash these two together in at least a few alternate-reality comics if they were.

**Magazine Kisses**

"Listen to the title of this article, Beast Boy!" Starfire's voice broke the companionable silence that had settled between them. "Twenty-Seven Different Kinds of Kisses to Try With Your Man. Truly, Cosmotopian must research these matters quite thoroughly to produce such a number."

"Twenty-seven, huh?" the changeling replied, flipping another page of his comic book and wiggling his bare toes in the grass. Such epiphanies were common on his lazy afternoons reading with the alien princess, and he took them in stride. "Not twenty-six or twenty-eight?"

"Oh, no! The article is most specific." A dreamy sigh floated from the girl lying beside him. "I would very much like to try these different kinds of kisses."

Beast Boy gave a little laugh, not taking his eyes from the multi-paneled romance developing between Duskcreeper and Shadecat. "That makes two of us. You've got me curious now."

"Very well, then. Shall we try them together?"

The shapeshifter froze. Blinking, he lowered his comic book. "I think something got lost in translation there. Mind saying that in different words? Cause I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to say what it sounds like you just—"

"I wish to kiss you, Garfield Logan. I want to make lip contact with you in many different ways and for a prolonged period of time." The princess tilted her head and gave him a smile that was more than a little predatory. "Am I being clear enough?"

Thirty-two stapled pages fell from slack fingers. "What?" Beast Boy squeaked. "Why?"

Starfire giggled. "Why not? You have expressed a desire for the same things I would like to experience. Is it not logical, then, to try with one another?"

"But, but…" Sputtering, wide-eyed, the changeling fumbled for that one problem that was somewhere on the tip of his tongue, sliding around and refusing to be named. There was somebody… "Robin!" he exclaimed.

Two green lakes froze over, and Starfire rose to her feet. "Robin has _had_ his chance," she declared in a tone allowing no argument. "He asked for time after Tokyo, and I have given him time. Three years is more than generous. I am _done_ waiting for him to decide if I am worth his _attention_."

Swallowing hard, Beast Boy nodded. He'd forgotten how intimidating Starfire could be… and how hot that was. "Noted," he croaked, standing to join her. "But, ummm… me? Are you sure? I mean, you don't think of me as just a brother or something?"

Starfire shook her head. "We are indeed family, and I do see you as a 'brother in arms,' but this does not preclude other connections as would a blood link." She looked him directly in the eyes. "Do you see me as a sister in such a way?"

The shapeshifter fought the urge to squirm under Starfire's gaze. "I… I thought I was supposed to, so I tried," he confessed. "It didn't really work, though. You're just so beautiful and sweet, and when you kick bad guy butt it's even harder to ignore how hot you are. I mean, like every boy ever has wanted to meet a warrior princess, and you _are _one for real, plus you're a total hottie… but then you're so nice to everyone, and sometimes you still get confused by earth things and that's cute too and it makes me feel great when I can help you and… I'm babbling aren't I?"

The Tamaranean giggled. "Yes. It is most cute."

"Crap," he muttered, hand rubbing the back of his head. "I just get kinda worked up when—" He stopped dead. "Wait, did you just say…"

"Yes, Beast Boy," she replied. "It is cute, as are many things that you do. Now, would you like to share the numerous kinds of kisses with me?"

A grin began to creep across Beast Boy's face, but something painful twisted inside him, and he backed away. "Wait," he murmured. "I'm not just a charity case for you, am I?"

Starfire's face turned to stone. "Garfield Mark Logan," she growled, "You will state your reasons for believing such a wretched lie."

Trying and failing to suppress a squeak, Beast Boy scrambled for answers. Unfortunately, they were all too easy to find. "Come on, Star," he mumbled, eyes downcast. "You're you, and I'm just… me."

Eyes softening, the Tamaranean placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are partially correct; you are you, indeed, but you could never be 'just' anything. Tell me: what makes you think that I would not desire to kiss you?"

Beast Boy snorted. "Well for starters, I'm green."

"And I am orange," Starfire replied. "An unconventional color combination, but quite aesthetically pleasing. Is there another reason?"

"I'm not smart like the rest of the Titans."

"Perhaps not in the same way as Raven, true," she conceded, "But not all intelligence is measured by knowledge of books. More excuses?"

Beast Boy sighed. "I'm just… I'm the immature kid, the comic relief. I really don't get what you see in me."

Gentle fingers brushed his cheek, and he looked up into the most beautiful green eyes in several galaxies. "I see a brave, compassionate, optimistic young man who makes me laugh when I am most in need of cheer. I see a capable leader who puts the needs of others before his own." She smirked. "I also see, to borrow your words, a 'total hottie'. You have grown up these past few years, Garfield, and I am not speaking only of your emotional maturity." Starfire's eyes roamed his body, and a low rumble, inaudible to anyone without enhanced hearing, began in her chest. Beast Boy had heard it coming from her on a few occasions around Robin, and when they had first met Aqualad.

"Whoa," he whispered. "You really do like me." There was a rushing sound in his ears, and pressure swam around the corners of his consciousness. _Okay, Gar,_ his Inner Cyborg admonished,_ fainting right now would be pretty much the ultimate way to ruin the moment. Sit, boy, sit._ And so he did.

Starfire, for her part, merely nodded, bringing expectant eyes to meet his and arching her eyebrows.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Beast Boy remembered what Starfire had wanted in the first place. "Oh! Uh, soooo," he stammered, fingers drumming together, "You said there was a list of, uh, kisses?"

The smile Starfire gave the changeling could have melted even Slade's heart. "Indeed," she replied, stooping to retrieve the magazine before lying down beside him. One finger on the page as she leaned into Beast Boy, she read aloud. "Number One: The First Kiss."

With that, Beast Boy brought a gentle hand to her cheek, took a deep breath, and gave it his best try.

That afternoon, Beast Boy discovered two very important facts about kissing an alien princess. First, the height difference between the meant he had to get creative at times. Second, and more importantly, he had to hang on for dear life when things started getting good… but kisses while floating in midair were _totally_ worth it.


	2. Possessive

**AN:** These one shots aren't necessarily supposed to have any sort of chronology, but you can probably tie some together if you like. Emmizu on Tumblr asked me to come up with something for these two with the theme of Possessive. Credit for "claiming" and "heart trust" goes to KryallaOrchid and her breathtaking E'ara Universe. Read her stuff. Seriously.

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, but I'd love little dolls of them.

—

Beast Boy awoke to the sensation of strong arms encircling him, something warm and soft pressed against his back. With a smile, he reached down to stroke an orange-skinned hand. When an appreciative coo from behind him reached his ears, he grasped the digits and lifted his lover's palm to his lips. "Morning, beautiful," he mumbled, wrapping Starfire's arm tighter around himself and snuggling deeper into her warmth.

Tamaraneans, as a warrior race, held fewer preconceptions of gender roles. If a behavior was allowed for a male, the same was almost certainly acceptable for a female as well. It was a fact that Beast Boy had come to appreciate in the past month.

There was something to be said for the feeling of holding a lover close in a protective embrace, certainly. That said, being little spoon when the mood struck was _awesome_.

"And a most glorious morning to you as well, my handsome boyfriend," Starfire's voice murmured in his ear.

A grin spread across Beast Boy's features. "Whoa. Boyfriend. That just sounds… sweeeeet. Today's the day, isn't it?" He rolled over to face the alien, clasping her hand once more when he had turned around.

Starfire nodded, answering his grin in kind. "Indeed; it has been one full month. So long as you are ready, Garfield, I am as well."

"They're gonna tease us," he said, face losing its carefree expression.

"They will ask us many questions and conduct the snooping."

"Life's gonna get a little inconvenient for a while."

"Do we proceed anyway?" The expectant glow in the Tamaranean's eyes made it clear what her opinion was; he was only happy to concur.

"Absolutely," he replied, grin springing back up even as he let out a happy sigh. "In my head, you've already been my girlfriend almost this whole time. Now I just get the extra bonus of telling people that you are."

With a joyous squeal, Starfire wrapped her arms around the changeling, and Beast Boy felt their torsos slowly lifting off of the bed. If he told her she was floating, she would come back down; instead, he brought one leg up to wrap over her hips, then rested the other on the perch his foot provided. As they rose into the air, he pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her lips.

She was his girlfriend now, and he was going to do his best to keep her heart filled with reasons to fly.

When they finally settled back onto the bed, they sat crosslegged across from each other, relishing the feeling of holding hands in silence.

"So," Beast Boy said, "Now that you're officially my girlfriend, what's on the agenda for today? Anything before the big announcement?"

Starfire's cheeks flushed, and she looked away with a shy smile. "If possible, there is a Tamaranean tradition I would like to complete with you. It may seem strange, but I hope you will agree."

Reaching out a hand to gently turn her face back to his, Beast Boy looked deep into her eyes. "Star, If it's important to you, then it's important to me." He knitted his brows together, thinking back to the crash course the princess had given them on Tamaranean culture. "Are you talking about… was it called claiming?"

Green eyes lit up with elation. "You recall what the Tamaranean tradition of claiming entails?"

"Eeyup." He let out a chuckle. "I'm gonna have to be careful with my chompers."

"In truth, I do not mind," she said, eyes shining. "It is not uncommon to draw blood in a passionate claiming, and I would prefer that the full impression be visible for my first. Your fangs make you unique; if they break skin, that is merely the sweet glaze upon the confectionery."

"Oh, I love your way with words, cutie," he said, brushing her hair aside to reveal one ear. Just as he leaned in to kiss it, though, he froze. "Wait, did I hear that right? I'm your first boyfriend?"

Starfire nodded. "My Transformation was not so long ago, and as you recall, I was waiting for Robin."

At the mention of their leader's name, a strange and unpleasant mix of emotions swirled in Beast Boy's chest, and he sat back, hands in his lap. "I still say he's an idiot for letting you go after Tokyo."

Starfire sighed, then began to speak slowly. "I cannot deny that I harbored the feelings for Robin for many years. He was the first person on this planet to show me kindness, and he has many admirable qualities."

Ears drooping, the shapeshifter nodded. "Yeah, he does. If he ever comes around again, I'll understand if you—"

He was silenced by gentle fingers over his lips. "Please, Garfield, allow me to continue. I still do not understand why he chose to distance himself, but in many ways, I am glad that he did."

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side, eyebrows shooting up.

"Robin and I might have been very happy together… or perhaps not. It is impossible to know what is inside the bekthar's egg without cracking it open," Starfire said, eyes distant. "But of one thing I am certain, Garfield Logan." Her hands took hold of his, and she met his gaze with sincerity. "I am truly happy to share my life with you. There are sides to each of us that others do not see; I am honored that you trust me with yours, and my heart rejoices that I can show you mine without fear."

"There's… a lot in my past," he said after a moment of hesitation. "I've got some stuff I'm not proud of, and I'll tell you about it one of these days. I just want you to know that no matter what, Star, you can trust me with anything. Anything at all."

"And you can trust me as well," she replied. "There is much to learn about each other still; I will not push, but when you are ready to unburden yourself, I shall listen without judgment."

Beast Boy chuckled to combat the lump in his throat. "Wow, healthy communication? Who knew that was possible in a relationship?"

"On that note," Starfire said, "I have a request, Garfield. It is not common on Tamaran to exchange promises before a claiming, but I wish to lay the most stable foundation possible for our relationship. The two things I wish us to pledge to one another are simple, but if we can hold to them, I am certain our bond will only grow stronger over time."

Chewing gently on his lower lip, the changeling tapped his fingers on the bed, weighing his words. "Star, a promise is a huge deal for me; that's why you never hear me make any. If I can, I'll promise these things, but if I say no, just remember that it's because I will never, ever break a promise to you."

"I would not have it otherwise," the princess replied. With that, she took hold of Beast Boy's hands and brought her eyes to meet his. "Allow me to go first, and you may follow if you wish. I will make these pledges to you, and regardless of your reciprocation, I will hold to them for as long as we are together." She took a deep breath. "Garfield Logan, I promise that for as long as we claim one another, I will communicate with you with complete honesty and openness. I promise you heart trust in every moment."

The changeling sat in silence, mouth agape at the weight and depth of those simple vows. "I couldn't think of two better promises to make," he whispered. "Can I put them into my own words?"

The princess nodded, eyes bright with anticipation.

"Koriand'r, I promise that for as long as you're mine and I'm yours, I will always be one hundred percent honest with you. I will never let anything important hang between us; no matter how much it sucks to talk about, I promise I'll talk it out with you anyway. I will give you heart trust; whenever things look bad, whenever something makes me doubt, I promise to trust you first and ask questions later." He took a deep breath, then shot his girlfriend a nervous smile. "So was that okay?"

The Tamaranean's response was to attack Beast Boy's mouth with kisses of all different kinds, from tender pecks to long, undulating tongue kisses that made his head fuzzy. When she broke lip contact, her eyes were leaking green light from the depth of her emotion. "Garfield," she whispered, "I wish for us to claim each other now. Are you willing?"

With a dopey grin on his face, the shapeshifter nodded. "Totally willing."

Hands on either side of Beast Boy's shoulders, Starfire's breath ghosted over his neck, and he shivered in delight. The naughtier side of his nature sent his mind wandering off to similar situations, both past and future… until a set of deceptively sharp teeth clamped down on his neck, hard. At that point, he was firmly rooted in the present, hissing in pain. His girlfriend did not relent, slowly twisting from side to side like a predator worrying its prey. Just as he was certain she would break skin, though, she released him with a gasp that he echoed. She stared at him through half-hooded eyes, desire turning her breaths ragged. "I claim you," Starfire growled. "You are mine, and mine alone."

"Yours," he managed to whisper back. In a moment of daring, he seized her shoulders and rolled them over, pinning her to the bed. Escaping from this position would be effortless for her, but the changeling sought to banish that thought from her mind. Peppering kisses along her jawline, he worked his way down the side of her neck. The princess tilted her head, exposing a welcoming expanse of skin, and he closed his mouth over it.

As Beast Boy tried to mimic Starfire's actions, he was shocked at just how difficult it was not to break the skin with his fangs. They weren't quite razor sharp, but they were undeniably designed for piercing. Still, he kept his pressure as strong as he dared.

"Harder," Starfire moaned beneath him, legs squirming even as her pelvis lifted off the bed to grind against his. "Show me and all others how much you want me. Mark me, Garfield, claim me, make me yours!"

Upon hearing those words, the primal urges inside of Beast Boy rushed to the forefront, and he bit down in earnest. Starfire cried out, and blood filled his mouth, yet he hung on, twisting from side to side to ensure his mark would last.

When he finally pulled away, some blood still remained in his mouth. Only briefly did he consider spitting it out; it was part of his girlfriend, and he wanted all of her. Instead, he took Starfire's lips in a savage but tender kiss, letting the blood wash into her mouth as well. After a long moment, he broke contact, panting. "I claim you," he rasped, staring into dazzling green eyes. "You're mine now, Star, all mine."

"I am yours," she replied, and once again they began lifting off the bed. Thinking quickly, Beast Boy took his girlfriend's hands, matching their palms together as his shins remained balanced on her thighs. Once more their lips joined, but this time it was gentler, more sedate.

They didn't come down for quite some time, but the alarm on Starfire's bedside eventually interrupted their fun. It was with reluctance that they touched back down on the bed, but the excitement of what was to come still infused them both.

"I'd better get going," Beast Boy murmured. "Gotta take a shower before the big announcement."

"I will do the same," the Tamaranean replied. Her eyes glinted with mischief. "Are you certain we should not conserve water and shower together? I have been told that California often experiences drought."

The changeling's heart hammered against his ribcage. "I, uh… let's see," he stammered. "It's 8 AM now. If I see you naked for the first time ever… let's do the math here… carry the one, plus two for resting…" He grinned. "The Titans wouldn't be seeing us until sometime tomorrow. Late tomorrow."

Starfire giggled. "I see. I suppose I shall have to take the check of precipitation, then."

"Raincheck it is," he replied. One more lingering kiss, and he was shuffling toward the door. "See you at breakfast, my beautiful girlfriend."

"Indeed you shall, my handsome boyfriend." She turned her back to him. "Oh, and Garfield?"

"Yeah?"

The oversized T-shirt Starfire wore to bed began creeping up her legs, revealing heretofore unseen flesh to Beast Boy's eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he realized she was wearing a red, lacy thong. When the shirt cleared her head and he was treated to a vision of a lithe, muscular back, his jaw dropped.

When he managed to process that she wasn't wearing a bra, a little whimper escaped his mouth.

Looking over her shoulder, Starfire smirked. "Enjoy your shower. I shall very much enjoy mine."

Beast Boy gulped. "Uh, better add half an hour onto that shower." He blinked. "On second thought, more like… ten minutes." With that, he transformed into a mouse and scurried away.

—

Just as Beast Boy emerged from his en suite bathroom, toweling off the last bits of dampness from his hair, a gentle knocking on the door drew his attention. It seemed Starfire was a little impatient to make the announcement to their friends. Toying with the idea of answering the door in the nude but deciding against it, he instead threw on a loose pair of sweats… but forewent the shirt. Turnabout was fair play, after all.

The knock was repeated, somewhat more forcefully, and he tossed his towel aside as he crossed the room. "Okay, okay," he called out. "Geez, someone's a little overeager." Reaching the door controls, he cocked a hip and leaned seductively against the doorframe as the metal panel slid aside to reveal a very shocked Raven.

"G-good morning, Beast Boy," she stuttered, eyes wide. "It appears I've caught you a bit early." Her gaze flicked down to his torso, and one side of her bottom lip shrank almost imperceptibly. Raven was… checking him out?

"Nah," he replied, trying to keep things smooth so as not to embarrass her. "It's okay. So… what brings you to the biohazard zone that is my room?"

The little crack in Raven's veneer disappeared, and she reverted to her normal self. "A matter of personal expertise." The empath was speaking in a complete monotone, even flatter than usual. In general, that meant that she had just finished handling some emotional uproar… not that she ever told him what the problem was.

"You've finally decided to try tofu and you want to know which way to try it first?" he quipped.

Raven paused, nervous energy gathering in the air between them. "I have a proposal for you," she said after a few seconds, still not quite making eye contact. "Melvin's birthday is this week, and she's expressed interest in exploring a new series of comics. I have a list of her favorites thus far, but I am… out of my element when it comes to such things." Finally, she brought her eyes to meet his. "In exchange for your assistance in picking a suitable gift, I would be willing to treat you to lunch at the vegetarian restaurant near the comic shop. You've mentioned before that it's your favorite."

Beast Boy grinned. "Y'know, that sounds like fun, but you don't need to bribe me, Raven."

"Perhaps," she replied, "But I've been meaning to try that restaurant, and you are something of an expert in… vegetarian…" She trailed off, eyes fixed on a point below his face. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Is that… a bite mark?"

Clapping a hand to his neck and rubbing, the changeling blushed. "Uhhh… yeah."

Raven blinked a few times. "Anyone I know?" she asked.

With a sheepish smile, Beast Boy nodded. "Star."

The sorceress's eyes widened. "So… you two are…?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "We've been kinda testing the waters for a while, and… it's been good. Real good. We didn't want to say anything to the team until we knew for sure just in case it didn't work out; easier to go back to just friends if nobody else knows, y'know?" He sighed, unable to suppress an even wider smile. "But it's official now. We were planning to tell you guys at breakfast."

"I see," Raven said, looking down at the ground. A moment passed in silence, and she slowly brought her hands to her hood and raised it.

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side. "Raven? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, taking a step back and hugging her arms around herself. Her chest inflated and deflated with a long, shuddering sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take that tone with you."

"Come on, Rae," he begged, reaching a hand out to pull her hood back down. "You can tell me what's going on."

"Please… please don't call me Rae," came a half-sob from within the cloak. "I'll be fine. Really." Raven swallowed hard. "I need to go meditate. Can you… can you tell Starfire that…" A pained noise came from the empath, and she balled her hands into fists. "Tell her that you're both wonderful people, and you deserve all the happiness in the world. You'll be good for each other."

Realization slammed into Beast Boy's chest like a speeding car. "Oh my god. Raven, I'm so sorry. We didn't know. If we had—"

"It's okay, Garfield," she said in an impossibly tiny voice. A wet chuckle shook her shoulders for the briefest of instants. "I didn't realize it either until recently. For once, it seems my timing is even worse than yours."

The shapeshifter sighed, interlocking his hands behind his head. "I'm sure this doesn't help right now, but for what it's worth, we're both here for you, for whatever you need. If you want, you and me can still go to the comic store together, or I can just write down some recommendations and you can do it on your own."

"You and I," the empath corrected out of reflex. "And… thank you. I'll let you know once things settle. For now…" She took a deep breath and removed her hood, revealing cheeks irrigated with saltwater trails. "Congratulations, Garfield. I really do wish you both the best." With no warning, she shot forward and wrapped her arms around him. Just as Beast Boy started to return the embrace, she broke away and strode off down the hall toward her room.

Watching his friend retreat back into her self-imposed solitude, Beast Boy let out a sigh. Once she had disappeared from view, he grabbed a clean shirt from his dresser, then headed for the common room. There were some difficult conversations awaiting, but he and Starfire would make their way through them together. He only hoped that time and understanding would bring Raven back to both of them.


	3. Closet

**AN:** Here's some Pre-BBStar, I suppose. As you can likely tell, there's no real continuity within this collection; just a series of moments, not necessarily related. I'll have many ways to get these two together as time goes on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of anything, and that includes the Teen Titans.

—

"Well, this is awkward."

"Agreed, my friend."

"I'm in a closet, tied to an alien bombshell, and somehow I'm not thinking of making a move. I think just about every straight guy in the world would want to smack me right now."

"Your heart lies elsewhere, Beast Boy," Starfire said.

The shapeshifter let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, it's dumb like that. I think I must be a massacrist or something."

"…Massacrist?"

"Yeah, somebody who likes pain."

The Tamaranean's eyes crinkled in apology for her next words. "Do you perhaps mean, masochist?"

Shame drenched Beast Boy, rushing down his head and into his chest. "This is why she doesn't want me. She's so smart and pretty, and I'm a nobody. I can't even speak English as good as a girl who came to earth two years ago!" He bit his lip, hoping to quell the tears starting to form. "No wonder she chose him and not me," he whispered.

Starfire's breathing stopped, the silence all the more audible in such confined quarters. "You are referring to Raven," she choked out. "And to Robin."

Not trusting his voice, Beast Boy merely nodded.

The princess let out a sigh that ended with the barest hint of a whimper. "They appear to have become… closer as of late. I fear that the feelings are developing between them."

A long silence passed between them before Beast Boy found words. "When we were all dying, that little version of Raven went to Robin and told him to get up. She stopped and looked down at me, and then she ran right past me. Then when our Raven, the Raven we know… when she came back, she went straight to Robin too. She hugged him. The first thing she said to me was that I wasn't funny, and she _hugged_ him." His fingers tightened, until he remembered where his hands were positioned. "Sorry, Star. I just…" He trailed off, hoping she could piece together the words he couldn't.

"It is… difficult," she murmured, eyes glassy. "Loving someone, truly loving them, means wishing for them to be happy… but I so much wished for him to be happy with _me_."

Beast Boy let out a shuddering sigh. "Yeah. It was so much easier when I could tell myself Raven didn't want to be with anyone… but now I know she just doesn't want to be with _me_."

Sniffling, Starfire brought her eyes to meet Beast Boy's. "There must be something wrong with me, yes? That is why I am not suitable for Robin."

"No, Star, you're amazing. You're beautiful and kind and smart and everything a guy could ever ask for." He snorted. "Heck, the only reason I'm not flirting my little green butt off right now is that I've got my heart tied up with somebody who's never going to love me back."

"It is hard to see such qualities in myself at the moment," she said, voice trembling as she looked down once more, "But I trust you and believe you… and so I will try to believe these things as well."

Wishing he could take hold of his friend's hands, the changeling steeled himself. "Star, look at me." When she complied, he did his best to show her nothing but determination in his eyes. "Let's promise each other something. When we get out of here, no matter what, we're never going to let anyone make us doubt that we're worth something. It's gonna be hard, but we'll get past this, and when we do, we're gonna be stronger because of it." He bit his lip. "Promise me that you'll always remember that _you matter_. Okay?"

Starfire smiled through her tears. "I will make this pledge if you do the same, my friend."

Nodding, Beast Boy returned the smile. "Deal."


End file.
